


【赫海】断线飞蛾

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08
Summary: #最常见的伪兄弟狗血悖德设定#没有文笔，只有ooc，请勿上升





	【赫海】断线飞蛾

（上）

“你觉得这样有意思吗？” 

李东海无奈地说完，感觉到背后抱着他的人身体一僵，然后将环在他腰上的手臂又紧了紧。李赫宰低头吻了一下李东海的脖颈，两人就这么各怀心事地躺在床上，谁都没有再说话。 

等李东海再睡醒的时候已经快中午了，他摸着身旁早已失去温度的位置愣了一会儿，突然就很想嘲笑自己。 

多少次了，也该习惯了。他从来都不在自己房间留宿的，每次做完都会趁着自己睡着便离开，第二天半夜再偷偷爬上来。 

如果不是身上的吻痕不能立马消失，他甚至要怀疑，与李赫宰这一次又一次的乱来，是不是根本就是一场醒不来的噩梦。 

李东海是五岁的时候被李家收养回来的。李赫宰比他大几岁，理所当然地成了他名义上的哥哥。 

他这个哥哥被家人娇惯得玩心太重，从小就热衷于欺负自己。有时候是偷偷从背后敲他的头，有时候是藏他的作业看他着急，反正就是每次非要看着人哭出来才收手罢休。 

李东海从来不生气，或者说，是没资格生气。 

他在这里是名义上的二少爷，可其实所有人都知道他是养子，所以虽然都好吃好喝伺候着，却从来没人关心过他的想法。毕竟，大家心知肚明这家产一分钱也到不了他手上。 

李东海长到十七八岁的年纪，人瘦得不成样子，连老爷在饭桌上见了都要责怪他几句为什么不多吃一些，外人看了还以为他们在亏待他。 

李东海沉默地点了点头，多往自己的碗里夹了两块肉，却怎么也吃不下去，坐在一旁的李赫宰倒是一直饶有兴致地盯着他看。 

等长辈们离席，李赫宰便抱着碗坐到李东海旁边，在他耳边小声地说着让他多吃一点，太瘦了做起来没感觉。说完还冲他挑了挑眉，笑得不怀好意。 

李东海的表情没什么变化，他把碗筷放下，上楼回了自己房间。 

李东海是十六岁的时候第一次和自己的“哥哥”有了这说不清道不明的关系。 

当时已经上了大学的李赫宰，和他的那些富豪同学夜夜在外买醉，有时还带一些打扮入时身材火辣的女孩回家，家里人只叮嘱他不准搞出事情来，其他也都睁一只眼闭一只眼。 

李东海在书房里做作业到很晚，经常会在下楼喝水的时候见到他这个喝醉的哥哥倒在沙发上。 

那天，李赫宰和往常一样，在外面喝了酒，回来就倒在沙发上不省人事，李东海叫了几声儿他都没应，便只好想法子把人架回房间。可他没那么大力气，尤其是喝多了李赫宰还变得更重了，他根本没办法把他带回去。 

李东海无奈，只好回自己房间拿条毯子，打算给他盖上了事。 

李赫宰其实在李东海叫他的时候就已经醒了。他也不知道那天自己是喝多了，还是怎么了，就坏心眼儿地眯着眼偷看着这人小声地叫自己的名字，叫得他心里痒痒的。 

等李东海拿了毯子下来给他盖好，他看着李东海因为睡衣没系好而露出的细细的锁骨，情不自禁吻了上去。 

李东海被这个越界的行为吓了一跳。他往后缩了一下身子，伸手推开李赫宰，眼神里流露出满满的恐惧和不安。 

李赫宰本来只想试试他锁骨的滋味是不是真的像看起来那么可口，见他如此抗拒自己，反倒是来了精神非要把人吃进嘴里。 

他被推开后没有说话，只自顾自摸了摸下巴，借着醉意又要凑上去亲。李东海明显感觉到对面的人故意使着力气来牵制自己，推了几下都纹丝不动，于是就紧紧闭着嘴巴任由他肆意地撬着。 

李赫宰见他越是死心的表情，心里就越是得意，他借着身体优势，轻而易举就把人扛到自己肩上，李东海双脚离地的时候吓得叫了一声，不安地扭动着身体挣扎。 

“李赫宰，你放我下来。”   
“我们东海，这么轻可不行。” 

“你别闹了，小心让老爷知道。”   
“让他知道？让他知道你大半夜不睡觉在这里勾引我吗？” 

“……你别太过分。” 

“哥哥和弟弟一起睡觉而已，哪里过分了？” 

李赫宰把这悖德的事说得如此理所当然，脸不红心不跳。 

李东海不再说话，就这么被他的“哥哥”扛回了房间，按在床上脱了衣服，脚踝被扯着往他的后腰上放，脖子和锁骨上被舔舐出一片齿印和红痕。李赫宰的手不停地在他腰上滑来滑去，向上滑到胸前鲜红的两点，摩挲着看它们颤栗。 

没有被开发过的身体，和此刻蓬勃的情欲，交织在一起倒成了一种另类极致的快感，在两个人之间上演着。 

那次疯狂之后，李赫宰爱上了这种隐秘又刺激的关系。他依然会带形形色色的女孩回家，李东海在楼上听见他回来的声音，就佯装下楼喝水，捧着水杯偷看，李赫宰一边光明正大在沙发上和女孩接吻，一边睁开眼挑着眉炫耀似的看向他。 

每次看到这样的画面，李东海都抿着嘴不出声，神色匆匆地回到楼上，躺在床上把自己缩到被子里，他知道，用不了多久，李赫宰便会上来偷偷爬上他的床，缠着他再做一次又一次。 

只是李东海每次一想到他刚刚还在楼下和那些身材凹凸有致的女孩们翻云覆雨，尤其是他边亲别人边看自己的那个眼神，心都还是会隐隐地觉得痛。 

李东海偶尔会问李赫宰，他们这样的关系到底算是什么，这样到底有什么意思。 

李赫宰不知道该怎么回答，只能在每次做完之后，心疼地摸摸他汗涔涔的头发，趁他睡着偷偷离开房间，自欺欺人地维系这种早就乱了分寸的兄弟关系。 

对于这段关系，李东海本意并不想纵容他，可他是有私心的。

只是每次那个可怜的想法冒出一点头，都会马上被扼杀掉。他不敢去设想自己如此放纵的其他理由。所以每次都是一边做一边安慰自己，这个哥哥只是爱玩，对自己其实也不差，玩腻了可能就不会再来纠缠他了。 

李赫宰却不是这么想的。虽然第一次确实是他见色起意，因为自己这个“弟弟”从小任他欺负，从来没有反抗过，所以那天李东海的抗拒确实刺激到了他。 

可那天之后他开始控制不住自己。他觉得那夜没有坚定地拒绝自己的李东海，一定是喜欢自己的。

他越是这么想，越看人顺眼。越看人顺眼，就越是时时刻刻惦记着。 

有时候在家里见到李东海，就会条件反射地想起这人在床上带给自己的快感，两人身体做得熟了之后，他经常会强迫李东海在床上叫他哥哥，每次听他染着哭腔叫“哥哥”，小声地求他快一点，他觉得自己就是当场死在他身体里也值了。 

带女孩回家也是他的情趣之一，他从来不和这些人发生关系，他只是喜欢看李东海明明在意却装作无所谓离开的那副样子，所以每次李东海上了楼，他就会推开女孩随便找个理由打发人走。 

可惜这些李东海并不知道。 

 

「像是断线的飞蛾，总是飞啊飞啊，不知道为何，就奔向了不可恕的罪恶。」

 

（中）

过两天学校要开高三家长会，李东海照例回家贿赂管家去帮他，没想到这一幕被提前回家的李赫宰给撞见了。 

李东海看见他回来也没作声，和管家交待好了时间就独自上楼去了。李赫宰目送着他上楼梯，旁边的管家见他还在原地没动，于是问道： 

“少爷，还有什么事吗？”   
“您来我们家时间不短了吧。” 

管家猛地一愣，以为是自己做错了什么事，急忙开始解释，李赫宰倒也没耐心去听那些家长里短，只冷冷说了一句： 

“东海的家长会，你不许去。” 

说完就跟着上了楼。 

夜很深的时候，李东海感觉到一双大手又从背后爬了上来。那双手顺着衣服下摆伸进去，慢慢地向上滑动着，滑到胸前便停了下来。 

李赫宰从背后抱着李东海，用膝盖轻轻顶开他的腿，把自己已经蓬勃的下体贴了上去，用牙齿浅浅地磨着他的耳朵。 

李东海感受着背后如雷的心跳声，翻过身，闭着眼就乖乖凑上去亲他的嘴，边亲边含含糊糊地问： 

“你今天怎么这么快？”   
“我一碰你就忍不住。刚刚在房间，光是想着你就已经受不了了。” 

李东海听着李赫宰说的荤话就没了抵抗力，难以启齿的地方也开始冒出异样的感觉。 

两具身体探索得有了默契，只靠触觉和喘息也能熟悉彼此的节奏和敏感点，两个人迅速地脱掉了身上多余的衣服，娴熟地揉弄抽动，一起登顶高潮。 

做完李赫宰还抱着李东海的身体舍不得离开，发现怀里的人已经睡着了。 

他轻轻把手臂抽出来，悄悄起床打算离开，走到门口却听到床上似乎还有声音。他轻手轻脚靠了过去，听到李东海在睡梦中还在执着地问： 

“我们这样到底算什么呢？” 

到了家长会的日子，李东海才发现自己被爽了约，他看着管家找的借口哭笑不得，只好下楼去办公室找老师。 

刚下了一层，在转角处突然被一个女生红着脸拦住。李东海看她支支吾吾半天说不出话的样子，开口问道： 

“同学，你有什么事吗？”   
“东海前辈，我…我喜欢…你！请你和我交往吧！” 

说完还低着头双手颤颤巍巍递上了一封粉红色的信。 

李东海面无表情地站了一会儿，下意识把信伸手接了过来，拿着端详了一会儿，脑中却突然闪过了一丝：【如果她知道我在跟我“名义上的哥哥”上床，还会喜欢我吗？】这样的念头。 

李东海被自己这个想法吓了一跳，深呼吸了一口气，试图让自己清醒一点，没想到面前的女生见他接过了信，而且迟迟没有要拒绝的意思，心里一喜便踮起脚尖凑上前去亲了他一下。 

“东海！” 

一个声音突兀地打断了此刻有些粉红色的气氛。 

李东海抬头一看，李赫宰正站在高一层的楼上死死地盯着自己。 

“妹妹，你这是在追我们东海的意思吗？” 

李赫宰从楼上不紧不慢地走下来，捏了捏李东海手里那封情书的边儿戏谑地说道。 

女生一时没想通这问话里的意思，向李东海投去了疑惑的目光。 

“这是我……哥哥。”   
“哦，原来是东海的哥哥啊，哥哥你好。我是喜欢东海前辈很久了，所以希望哥哥也能帮帮我啊。” 

说完还友好地朝李赫宰笑了笑。李赫宰也眯着眼睛微笑了一下算作回应。 

女生冲李东海眨了眨眼睛，道了别就回去了。 

整个楼梯间只剩下李东海和李赫宰两个人，静得可怕。还是李东海先一步开口打破了这段沉默。 

“我是三年级4班，你别走错了。” 

说完便要离开。被李赫宰大力往回拉了一把，李东海重心不稳后背咚的一声撞上了墙，他只皱了皱眉，依旧没出声。 

李赫宰这会儿也装不出镇定的样子了，他把李东海抵在墙上，狠狠地用手掐着他的下巴，凑到他耳边说： 

“我今天可真是来对了，不然我还不知道，你在学校里这么受欢迎，还当着我的面眉来眼去的，是吧。” 

李东海懒得多解释什么，抬头直视着李赫宰的眼神，无奈地说道： 

“你够了，这是学校，放开。” 

“不放。这就过分了吗？那我还有更过分的。” 

说完，李赫宰就毫不犹豫地吻了上去。李东海瞪大了眼睛，想挣脱这个束缚却发现自己的双手也被钳制在李赫宰手里动弹不得。 

嫉妒心作祟的李赫宰像只正在狩猎的野兽，呼吸间都散发着狂热的温度，他几乎是在放肆地啃咬着李东海的嘴唇，舌头也撬开牙关，贪婪地在口中搅动着，像是要把猎物拆解吃掉一样，充满了侵占的掠夺意味。 

李东海的呼吸瞬间被对方夺走，腿软得快要站不住，双手不停地去推李赫宰的胸膛却一点不起作用，他并不畏惧他的粗暴，可心底还是涌起一股莫名的委屈。 

李赫宰亲够了放开的时候，李东海已经浑身颤抖。他俯在李东海耳边，喘息粗重，哑着嗓子挑逗似的说道： 

“她要是知道你在床上的样子，不知道还会不会喜欢你呢。” 

李东海移开脸避开眼神接触，使劲推了他一把踉踉跄跄地走了。 

刚刚的亲吻并没有纾解李赫宰的情绪，他还在压抑着可怕的念头。他也没想到今天会撞到李东海和别人的亲密，他更没想到是，自己竟然会失去理智。 

他当然知道这里是学校，不能做那种事，可他对李东海的占有欲，已经不知不觉地从床笫之间，进化到了日常生活中的每分每秒。他光是想想李东海用那张柔软的嘴一开一合叫着别人的名字，对别人说话，就已经足够心烦意乱了。 

更不要说，有人踏入他已经圈好的领地里，擅自亲吻了他的猎物。 

李东海一口气跑到了操场上。

他努力不去回忆刚才的亲昵，可他不得不承认，他心里并没有真的觉得恶心，也没有真的抗拒，只是这种事无论做多少次都让他止不住地羞臊，甚至他刚刚，还隐约感觉到了李赫宰的一丝醋意。 

他之前一直不停地暗示自己，他和李赫宰的关系很单纯，只是肉体上的各取所需，可是他现在越来越不能忽略心底的感觉。他好像开始有那么一点点在意他，也在意他是不是在意自己。 

但这些他从未和李赫宰说过。因为他知道，李赫宰要的只是床伴，一旦他戳破了自己的心事，李赫宰一定会毫不犹豫地弃他而去。 

 

（下） 

 

李东海在操场上胡思乱想了一会儿，觉得有点无聊。他起身拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，打算回教室看看家长会的情况。

从楼梯一阶一阶爬上去的时候，李东海又控制不住地回忆起刚才在这里发生的一幕。人好像越是想骗自己不要相信一件事，就越是会抱着一丝可怜的期待。

就像李东海现在一样。

他越是执着地告诉自己不能相信李赫宰亲他时空气中漂浮的是醋意，就越是卑微地期待是他在吃醋，说明他在乎。甚至还偷偷用“他只是不太懂表达”来替李赫宰的不够体贴开脱。

走到自己的教室后门的时候，李东海双手紧攥着校服的下摆，心里想着，就看一眼，就一眼就走。然后就鬼使神差地从后门上的小窗户偷偷看向自己的座位。

李赫宰今天特意戴上了眼镜，此刻正低头认真看着李东海的试卷，时不时还皱着眉，拿起笔在上面画着圆圈。

李东海在门外看得发愣，掏出手机偷偷拍了一张李赫宰的照片。

坐在教室里的李赫宰，看起来斯文又稳重，全然看不出一小时前在自己面前的失控的痕迹。明明只比自己大了几岁，现在倒真像是自己的长辈一样。李东海突然想到，李赫宰也许再有几年就要继承家业，身上要背负无数人的期望，成为一个不再只能为自己而活的大人。

之后很长一段时间里，李东海总能回忆起李赫宰坐在自己座位上的那天。他曾经被那样的一个人毫无保留地盛情关怀过，即使日后见多了人情淡薄，想起那天的他，还是会微笑起来。

李东海仔细端详着刚刚拍的照片，左思右想，还是大着胆子把那张照片设置成了手机的壁纸。

教室突然躁动起来的声音打断了李东海的思绪，他把手机放回口袋，看到李赫宰还坐着没动在盯他的试卷。

李东海成绩平平，属于每次考完试在家长会上都从来不会被老师提及的那类学生，所以他也不懂李赫宰到底这么专注是在看什么。

来开家长会只是一时兴起，真的坐到教室里，李赫宰才觉得自己好像是和李东海有了些实在的关系，像是有一根绳子，第一次把分隔两端的两个人连在了一起，即便明知道这连接摇摇欲坠，可李赫宰还是发自肺腑觉得高兴。

“走吧，结束了。”

李东海走到自己座位旁边把试卷塞进书包，把书包拎在手上，发现李赫宰还坐在座位上不动。  
“在这儿就不叫哥哥吗？”

经过了一场家长会，李赫宰的情绪慢慢冷静了下来。聪颖如他，很快就想通了自己到底为什么会因为其他人对李东海的示好而心烦意乱。

理由一旦被解开，他这段时间的言行便全都有了归属。

他之前不愿意去认真思考他们之间的关系，或者说是根本不敢思考。他给李东海带来的，好像只有伤痛。李东海从来不拒绝他，可他却害怕去面对这个“不拒绝”背后，究竟是因为身份关系，还是藏着一份和他一样的少年心事。

他希望原因是后者，他也需要是后者。

三分的模糊暧昧被包裹在情欲的外壳里，足够蒙蔽人的双眼，敲开才看得清，里面还有七分的真心实意。

李赫宰恢复成之前玩世不恭的样子，好像今天什么都没发生过。他单手撑在桌上，歪头坏笑着看他。

李东海不想回应他的话里有话，转过身说道：“我回家了。”

李赫宰把书包从李东海手上接过来，揽过他的肩膀，小声在他耳边说了一句：“回去床上叫，也行。”

李东海扭头瞪了他一眼，发现自己的同桌正睁大眼睛看着他们。他心里清楚这个距离同桌是不可能听清两人对话的，但羞耻心还是使他不可避免地染红了脸。

同桌是第一次在李东海脸上，看到像个人一样生动的表情。他上下打量了一下李赫宰，怎么看都不像是可以做父亲的年纪，便指了指李赫宰，用口型无声地问李东海：“谁啊？”

李东海脸上的表情还没来得及收回，背对着李赫宰，用口型回答了同桌的疑问：

“哥哥。”

回家路上，李赫宰沉默着一言不发，只专心地开车。李东海心里突然就有些害怕，他知道李赫宰还在气今天那个女生的事。犹豫再三，还是下定决心先开口解释，即便他对这份解释也没什么把握。

“不是你想的那样。”“我和她没什么。”

李东海说完一句又接着补了一句，偷瞄着李赫宰的反应，可他依旧目视着前方，没有回答。李东海实在摸不透他这位哥哥的脾气，他一不说话自己心里就又急又气，开口也变得歇斯底里：

“你为什么要在意这些？你不是只会管床上的事吗？我都没有过问过，你带回来上床的那些女孩是什么人。”

李东海越说越觉得委屈，鼻子一酸，语调都扬了起来。他李赫宰凭什么管那么多？明明根本就不是正常交往的情侣，有什么资格干涉这些？

两人一路无话。到家门口的时候，李东海先下了车，李赫宰就在他五步之外的距离里小声地说了一句：“没上床”，脸上是掩盖不住的失措和自责。

也不管李东海到底有没有听见，就跟在他后面进了家门。

到家以后，李东海没什么吃饭的胃口，草草吃过几口就回了房间。

他从书包里掏出今天的试卷，发现上面错的题目都被李赫宰在旁边写了一遍正确的解答，步骤完整，思路清晰。翻到最后一页，发现自己的名字旁边，被李赫宰又写了一遍【李东海】。

李东海专注地用手指摩挲着多出的“李东海”三个字，像是在抚摸什么珍贵的艺术品，害怕太用力就被捏碎。

李赫宰——

应该是终于要回归他原本的哥哥身份了吧。

李赫宰就是在这时候突然打开了李东海的房门。他想了一路，还是决定找李东海谈谈。

李东海的手还放在试卷上，见人进门，惊慌失措地拿桌子上的书来盖住。

李赫宰从来没这么早就到李东海房间里来，他平时只会趁着深夜关了灯才偷偷进来。

李赫宰好像也意识到了自己的唐突，他抱歉地笑了一下，刚想开口说话，就看到李东海已经面目表情地走到床边，半躺着开始脱自己的衣服。李赫宰的笑容尚未完全绽放，就被凝固在了脸上。

李东海解开了睡衣的纽扣大敞着怀，他看李赫宰还保持着开门进来的动作没有靠近，从床上站了起来，假装平静地问道：

“不做吗？不做我睡了，很困。”

心里是想要的。

无关情欲，至少这种方式可以留他在身边。如果他拒绝了，他们就真的结束了。

李赫宰从他敞开的衣服里隐隐约约瞧见胸前的一片红肿。李东海好像永远有能力让人发疯，只消一点点撩拨，就能马上变成他最强效的催情药。

李赫宰把人推回床上，抓住李东海的手腕按在头顶，整个人虚着力气压了上去。李赫宰边接吻边用身体轻轻地蹭李东海，他们裤子都不厚，性器本能地遵从欲望勃起，隔着两层布料互相摩擦。李赫宰熟练地拿起床头的润滑油倒在手上，手指顺势就要向后面进发。

李东海被吻得应接不暇，异物闯入时还是涌上一丝疼痛，李赫宰的手指却明显地放缓，像是在讨好一样。

熟悉的节奏，熟练的扩张动作，他能感觉到李赫宰今天依然是热烈又急切的。可又有点陌生，李东海凭空生出一种错觉——这份急切中出现了一点温柔。

“东海，我们东海，叫我哥哥。”

李赫宰换上自己的坚硬侵犯进去，一寸寸地离开再一寸寸地进入，顶到敏感处还细细地研磨，刺激地李东海低声叫了一声。

李东海闭上眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇，原本的痛感已经完全消退，全身只剩天翻地覆的快感，他舒服得颤栗，嘴上喘息着回应：

“哥哥…嗯……轻一点……”

“她凭什么亲你？你是我的，是不是？只有我能弄得你这么舒服。”

李东海的大脑已经不允许他去思索这句话的多余含义，他在外人面前再冷淡，都掩盖不住现在对李赫宰痴迷的神情。他整个人软成一滩水，腿无力地挂在李赫宰身上，哼哼唧唧着算是应答。

听说，沉溺在情欲中的人才像真实的人类。李东海就像一只美丽又脆弱的断线飞蛾，除了奋不顾身地向着他的光，哪里都飞不到了。 

李赫宰是光。

李赫宰发泄完静静地抱着李东海，把脑袋紧紧地靠在他的旁边，温热的喘息全扑在李东海耳边。

他看着连耳朵都红得发烫的李东海，忍不住轻轻啄了一口。

“你是我的。”

李东海深深地叹了口气。他觉得自己下一秒就要被李赫宰折磨疯了。

“你知道你在说什么吗？李赫宰，你怎么可以这样？”  
“我就是这样。你不要吗？”

李赫宰把手臂环上李东海的腰继续说道，“东海，不要让我呆在你旁边，否则我永远都是你的麻烦。你躲不开的。”

明明霸道的词句，语气里竟有点卑微。之前一直是李赫宰在一意孤行地主导他们的关系，可他却一直不敢去深究他的欲望到底是来自哪里。现在他懂了。

李赫宰没有再动，直到他发现怀里的人已经沉沉睡去都没有离开。

两个人就这样第一次一起相拥着睡到了天亮。

李东海早晨醒来的时候发现自己还被禁锢在怀抱里，吓了一跳。

他猛地记起来昨夜，李赫宰最后说的那几句话。

理智在拼命和他说着要逃开，可身体却诚实地没动。李赫宰这个怀抱太温暖了，他实在不忍心打断。

哪怕只能拥有一次也好。

李赫宰其实早就醒了。他醒的时候伸手去摸床头的手机，按亮的时候却发现自己拿到了李东海的。他看着手机愣了一会儿，又轻轻地放下了。

“起床吧。”

李东海意识到怀抱的主人已经醒了，于是率先开口打断了这个有些奇异的暧昧氛围。

刚刚坐起来，又被李赫宰一把拖回了怀抱里。

“再睡一会儿。”  
“你该回去了。”

“东海，你怕不怕？”  
“什么？”

“怕不怕，我们谈恋爱被发现？”

李赫宰这个问题问得过于直接露骨，李东海实在不能再装出听不懂的样子。

从昨天开始，李赫宰的吃醋，李赫宰的温柔，他在试卷上写自己的名字，还有他第一次没有留他一个人在冰冷的床上醒来……种种细节在李赫宰这句话问出口的瞬间，全成了李东海得知他心意的佐证。

因为这句甚至算不上是告白的话，李东海心底已经开始抑制不住地飘飘然欢呼雀跃，虽然还是习惯性地隐隐约约有点拿不准。这哥到底是不是在拿自己寻开心，像平时捉弄他一样。

“李赫宰，你……”

李赫宰把李东海的手机举到他面前，手指点了点屏幕上自己的照片，一副了然于心的样子。

李东海还想解释什么，却被李赫宰的唇堵住了嘴。

“对不起东海，是我先喜欢你的。”

 

「感谢欲望，还好有欲望，在奔向死亡的路上，才能酝酿活着的光。」

 

Fin.


End file.
